


Ain't No Angel

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Psychological Drama, Season/Series 03, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lyrics from "No Angel" by Birdy; John finds a song that's a little like his current situation, especially because it comes from Sherlock.Oneshot/drabble





	Ain't No Angel

It's after Sherlock came back from the Fall. John is living with Sherlock now though. Because of what his wife Mary did to Sherlock--to him... Their whole thing. Marriage, love, even unborn child. That was entangled with lies. Mary wasn't even her real name. 

Anyway John is back living again in 221b. In his chair with a cuppa and feeling absolutely drained. His brain won't stop whirring. Sherlock isn't here and he doesn't know where he is. He hopes he doesn't get into too much trouble. See, that's just it: if he was his normal self, he'd be perfectly exasperated with his best friend. Now he's only mildly pissed. 

Absentmindedly he gets up to go stand by the window. He opens the drapes. And a piece of parchment falls off the edge and onto the floor by his feet. He gives a wry smile. He knows it's Sherlock's sheet music and bends to pick it up. 

He hesitates though. On the very top, in Sherlock's casual loopy handwriting: 

_For John._

Then accompanying the notes for the violin are the words. Sherlock never wrote words to his music. He never needed to before. 

A note from Sherlock:

 _John. If you ever find this, it means I was careless._ Here John smiles again.  _But know I care--for all three of you. Yes, I said three._ His stomach tightens, though he knows Sherlock is joking and that he probably wrote this all before it happened. Before he knew the truth.  _Now. This is for you in particular. But give my love to Mary. -SH_

John feels tears well in his eyes. 

_I ain't no angel._

_I never was._

_But I'd never hurt you--_

_It's not my fault._

_You see those eggshells? They're broken up..._

_A million pieces strewn on the ground.._

Then in newer writing like it was recently added:

_For Reichenbach. And for Mary. -SH_

He knows what he then has to do. 


End file.
